The present invention generally relates to a process for the production of hydrocarbon-containing oils, to a system for this process which is equipped with an oilification module, to a process for the generation of electrical, kinetic, and/or potential energy, to a process for the preparation of a chemical product, to a chemical product obtainable by this process, to materials which are at least partially based on this chemical product or contain such products, to a method of transporting objects or conveying persons, and to the use of one of the processes described hereinabove or of the system described hereinabove in a sustainable energy management or for reducing the generation of greenhouse gases.
There is generally worldwide a high demand for energy sources which rely on renewable resources, as the result of the increasingly diminishing mineral oil deposits, and as a result of the greenhouse effect, which is based on the combustion of fossil fuels. The economy of having available these energy sources are of paramount importance if these energy sources, which rely on renewable resources, are to become widespread and popular. One aspect of the economical availability is the production costs, which must be at least competitive in relation to comparable mineral oil products, or indeed be more economical. Furthermore, it is advantageous for the economical availability if the energy source which relies on renewable resources can be provided with as little red tape as possible and without unduly high initial investments in equipment. Another imperative factor regarding economy is sustainability. Here, it is of particular importance that so-called “waste products” which are generated in a series of operations constitute a so-called “useful material” for energies which rely on renewable resources.
A series of publications are known from waste management, in which existing chemicals or reusable materials are processed by pyrolytic processes, in most cases at very high temperatures and with the use of suitable solid catalysts, to give products which have smaller molecular weights in comparison with the existing chemicals or reusable materials. Examples which can be mentioned in this context are DE 44 35 238 A1, DE 196 23 528 A1, DE 693 26 527 T2, DE 44 23 394 C1, DE 44 12 941 A1, DE 43 11 034 A1 and DE 198 09 717 A1.
However, only a few pyrolytic processes are known in the field of the production of fuels from renewable resources. Thus, DE 102 15 679 A1 discloses a direct thermochemical conversion of high-molecular-weight organic substances into liquid fuels of low viscosity, where shock heating of the biomass is employed, in combination with the circulation of a product phase of low volatility, gives a combustible liquid of low viscosity. The disadvantage of this process is that obvious and technically customary measures for controlling the residence time are not sufficient for this process. Also, the process described in DE 102 15 679 A1 is carried out at a pressure of 80 bar, so that the reactor must be designed specifically for such high pressures. The use of such a reactor in mobile plants for producing fuels from renewable resources is therefore not without problems.
Furthermore, DE 100 49 277 A1 discloses a process for the catalytic production of diesel oil and gasoline from hydrocarbon-containing waste materials and oils, such as timber, in which a solid catalyst on sodium-aluminum-silicate basis is used. The disadvantage of this process is that small solid particles, which include pieces of the solid catalyst, are disadvantageous, because of the risk of clogging the production system and of the resulting frequency down-times of an oilification plant, for a lasting, continuous, and hence economical operation of an oilification plant. It can be seen from the application DE 101 11 765 A1, which constitutes an addition to DE 100 49 377 A1, that it is predominantly the residues of catalyst which remain in this process and which cannot be regenerated. Rather, such residues of catalyst must be cleaned by complicated burn-off processes and, since such a cleaning procedure is generally only possible once, ultimately be disposed of.
One aspect of the present invention contributes to the solution of the problems which result from the prior art and help overcome the disadvantages resulting from the prior art.
In particular, the present invention provides a process for the oilification of renewable resources which can be operated in an efficient, sustainable, and economical manner. In this context, the fuels which can be obtained by this process should, if possible, be less carcinogenic and upon combustion in a combustion engine ensure as high a cylinder pressure as possible.
The present invention further provides a process and a system which can be operated in units which are as small and local as possible.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a process and a system which makes possible an operation with the shortest possible down-times.
In addition, one aspect of the invention is to make a contribution to a more sustainable energy strategy which relies less on fossil fuels.
Another aspect of the invention is to make a contribution to the promotion of structural change in agriculture or forestry.